Beyond Saanin
by wildcatinuzuka
Summary: Naruto has had enough of the Civilian Council stick their noses where it don't belong. So he decides to be himself and take his team beyond Saanin. BAMF!naruto, Cross-dressing!Naruto, Iceandwoodrelease!Naruto, AU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked at the Chunin exam forms sitting on the table. Kakashi-sensei just gave them out to Team Seven and if Naruto was to be honest, he felt that they were not ready. At all. The only person that was remotely ready was Sasuke and _only_ because Kakashi was training him. Sakura and Naruto were not getting any training at all. Naruto had to resort to self-training or training with Papa, Da, Iruka-nii, Kotetsu-nii and Izumo-nii.

"Naruto! Dinner!" Well think of the devil and they shall call.

"Coming Papa!" Naruto hollered back and bolted downstairs before Kotetsu-nii and Izumo-nii decided to eat it. Naruto ran into the dining room only to slide on the hardwood and fall flat on his face when he tried to stop.

"Smooth Naruto. Real shinobi like," Kotetsu deadpanned while Izumo and Iruka snorted into their grilled fish.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped as he army crawled over.

"Get off the floor Naruto; you're not a caterpillar," Naruto looked up into the amused eyes of his Papa, Genma Shiranui.

"Why can't I be a caterpillar?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he started to get off the floor; causing everyone in the room to start laughing.

"Cause you're a better ninja than a caterpillar." Genma said back watching with a raised eyebrow as Naruto froze. Naruto looked down at the floor with his bangs covering his face.

"Naruto? What wrong?" Izumo asked as Genma crouched down to get a better look at Narutos' face.

"My team got the Chunin exam forms today," Naruto croaked out as he fought back salty tears.

"That's a good thing though," Iruka said softly as a tear slowly curled down Narutos face.

"None of us are ready. Sasuke is still focused on gaining power for revenge, Sakura is not ready at all and I'm not even close. Kakashi-sensei has only taught Sasuke jutsu and I can guarantee that they are a danger to him and everyone around him. I've been training by myself but Sakura hasn't and that puts her at a disadvantage in all counts. I don't know what to do!" Naruto ranted while more tears fell down his face. At that point, everyone had a good idea about what Naruto was really afraid of. He was afraid of losing his team. Losing Sasuke to the need of power and revenge. Losing Sakura because of a lack of training. Very real fears.

No one noticed the front door open than close again or the four pair of padded footsteps make their way to the dining room. Iruka jumped when a hand gently touched his shoulder. He whipped his head around to look into the concerned eyes of the man that became his dad, Maito Gai.

"What's going on?" He asks as he takes in the scene that is playing out.

"Narutos team got the Chunin forms and he's afraid that he will lose his team to so many things. Revenge, lack of training. I think he is also pissed at Kakashi," Iruka replied as Kotetsu abandoned his food in favour of hugging Naruto.

Kotetsu never abandoned his food. That just showed how dedicated he was to his brothers.

Gai trotted over and tapped Genma on the shoulder. Genma gently pulled himself out of the impromptu group huddle on the floor and let his boyfriend take his place.

"Naru-chan?" Gai called out softly as he smoothly relocated the sobbing boy into his lap and started to run his fingers through the blonde locks. Naruto had grown his hair out and hid it under a wig so the Civilian Council would not suspect a thing. Naruto looked up; watery Persian blue orbs peering up into concerned black-brown eyes.

"Kakashi was ordered to train Sasuke at all costs, you and Sakura included. He tried to send material to you through the mail but it kept getting intercepted and destroyed. It is not your fault or his. If anything, you should blame the Civilian Council. I'm tired of seeing them control Team Seven and I think you should strike back _Hime_. Show them the _power_ of the son of Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Genma Shiranui and Maito Gai."

All eyes in the room focused on him. Narutos eyes were blown wide and his mouth dropped open. Genma eyed Gai; trying to decide whether or not if his boyfriend had finally _lost_ it or was smarter than the village gave him credit for. He turned and saw the exact same shell-shocked expression gracing all of the faces in the room.

Yep.

A hidden genius.

A click brought his attention back towards the two on the floor. Naruto finally closed his jaw and wriggled out of Gais' lap. A determined look had entered into those Persian blues and Naruto scrubbed at his face to get rid of the tear tracks, "You're right Dad. I'm the son of the four most powerful shinobi in the village and I am done taking the Councils crap. Start dinner without me, I'm going to change," Naruto declared as he marched towards the stairs. He was half way up the stairs when he realized who was here, "Hi Lee! Hi TenTen! Hi Neji!" He hollered down. Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Love, you are either secretly a genius or finally lost it," Genma stated as he ambled forward and pressed his lips to Gai's own.

"I vote option two," Neji stated as he snatched a plate and quickly loaded some food onto it. TenTen shook her head as she copied Neji.

Lee however had a very different and very obvious opinion.

"Gai-sensei! That was so YOUTHFUL!" He bellowed as he jumped around. Kotetsu and Izumo made the mistake of trying to follow his movements with their eyes. The poor buggers got dizzy quickly, "Calm down Lee." Iruka ordered as he got Lee a plateful of food and put it away from Neji. Neji had developed the 'steal from plates other than his own' habit.

"How do I look?" All the heads in the room swirled towards the voice and couldn't help but stare. Naruto had changed alright. He wore an orange to gray silky brocade high collar dress that had a split in the fabric on both sides and tree branch with leaves embroidery. His hair was finally out of that wig and was placed into a braided bun that every person knew contained a variety of shinobi tools. He had silent but comfortable black flats on. In his hand was his hitai-ate and a belt that had a total of six scrolls on it; three on each side. His nails were painted a dark orange. Naruto went towards the food, turning his back and showing a fox tattoo that took up most of the space on his back with the tail circling the kanji for nine. He sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Might as well let Kakashi know that he can stop favouring Sasuke," Gai said as he joined Genma beside him at the table and everyone settled down. Iruka nodded with a fish tail sticking out of his mouth.

Kotetsu and Izumo spotted that and snorted into their food, "Hey Iruka, you do realize you are committing cannibalism by eating fish?" Izumo said with a straight face. Iruka looked up, showing the table the fish tail hanging out. Lee, Kotetsu and TenTen giggled and Genma raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Did you know that a dolphin's main diet is fish? He's just following natural instinct," All eyes looked over to Naruto, who stuck a noodle in his mouth. A twinkle of mischief lit up his eyes as he took in the shocked expression. Kotetsu, TenTen and Lee broke down into fits of laughter at the gobsmacked faces of Iruka and Izumo. Gai joined them and all four fell to the floor. Neji chuckled and resumed eating, utterly ignoring the four maniacs on the floor. Naruto looked at Genma, who was trying not to laugh and was failing, epically.

"Well, I think I broke them Papa. Sorry."

"That's ok Naruto. Not your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Genma said as the laughter died down. Naruto grinned as dinner continued on. He knew he was going to be fine. Believe it.

 _ **Sorry about that. I was looking over my work when I realized that I done did goofed on my grammar so I'm going a check. Sorry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sat down at the tree stumps on training ground seven with her carrot sticks. She popped one in her mouth as she thought about the team. Sasuke was awesome, so cool and elegant, so hot but so calm and collected at the same time. Her heart melted into a puddle of goo; then she turned her attention to the dead weight of the team; Naruto. He was the opposite of Sasuke in every way; loud, obnoxious, ugly, and clumsy.

But Sakura had noticed a few things about Naruto.

Naruto's clumsy was way too _exaggerated_ to be normal, His love of orange made him look like he was a target with legs and he loved ramen _WAY_ too much to be healthy but he moved with a … _restrained_ _grace_ that made the most seasoned ninja look like clumsy kittens. Sakura also noticed that he would eye the senbon every time he saw them and his face got a sad expression every time he saw Sakura in her… dress…

She swallowed her carrot and chewed on another one slowly, thinking about Naruto and analyzing every memory of him since they first met. Naruto fidgeted with his clothes, nervous habit or something more? His nails always had a shine to them, so water or clear nail polish? He'd always took his sandals off in class and rubbed his feet when he thought no one was looking; obviously used to a different type of shoe, heels or flats? He always scratched his hair line. She first thought it was lice or fleas but following the same train of thought as the dress means that it's not lice or fleas but…

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped and whipped around, kunai in hand. Her hand was hit and the knife flew away, burying itself in a small oak tree 200 meters away. She looked at her assailant and was shocked to see a girl in front of her. Her curves stood out in a way that was both modest and eye-catching. She wore an orange to blackish-grey silky brocade high collar slitted dress and black flats. A belt was on her hips with three scrolls on one side and a weapons pouch and three more scrolls on the other. Her hair was braided and placed in a pretty but functional bun. Blonde bangs framed her face- and the Hitai-ate that graced her forehead-and revealed whisker scars on either side of the face. Wait a minute...

"Naruto?! Is that you?" Sakura yelped.

Well, this proved her theory.

"Yep," He replied, popping the 'p'. He smiled a soft, more natural smile. She smiled back, secretly ranting in her head about how pretty Naruto was and how he was now a love rival for Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm not into Sasuke, so your position as a lover is safe," She looked up to see Naruto smiling still but with a soft twinkle in his eyes, "Did you know that Sasuke loves tomatoes?" He said with that damn twinkle looking like a pair of stars in his eyes. Why did he tell her that? It was almost like wanted her to succeed… oh.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Thanks for the tip."

"Welcome. Hey you want to have a spar before Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei arrive? It would do us some good; getting a head start," Naruto asked as he headed towards the field.

"Hey! Wait! Shouldn't all spars be supervised?" Sakura hollered as she followed him.

"Having a warm-up before training would be a good idea. How about this, the first person to tap the other person on the… nose, wins? Sounds fair, right?" He said as he bolted back to the small oak and tossing his belt on the kunai that was still there. Sakura could only nod as he came back, "How about we use our speed and agility and no strength, to help improve control?" Sakura asked as she sized her opponent up. Naruto has the advantage in terms of size. Without the bulky neon orange jumpsuit, he was actually a lot smaller than she realized. That also meant that he was lighter and faster. A taijutsu style that played on that would work for him.

"Sounds good to me and so we won't kill each other by accident, go toss your weapons pouch on the kunai."

She darted over to the kunai and slung her pouch on top of Naruto's belt and quickly went back into the middle of the field. Naruto slid his right leg back and his left leg went slightly forward, twisting his body ever so slightly. His hands came up to his waist and stayed as open palms. Sakura noticed a tattoo on his back but made no comment on it, instead getting into the taijutsu style taught at the Academy. Naruto scowled for a second but then schooled his face into a neutral expression.

"Hajime."

Naruto darted forward, aiming a finger toward Sakura's nose. She dodged and retreated backwards placing distance between herself and that damned speed demon. Sakura waited; Naruto was many things but patient was not one of them. She was proven right when Naruto attempted to follow her and she kicked at Naruto's arm, both of them wincing at how sloppy it was but it did its job. Naruto countered with a haymaker but Sakura blocked. Gripping his arm, she attempted to toss him but the crafty ass dug his heels into the ground and tossed _her_. Sakura quickly tucked into a ball and rolled, using the momentum to gain some distance from the little powerhouse. Naruto was quick to give chase.

Sakura took stock of what she knew of Naruto in her mind as she bobbed and weaved. Naruto was fast, damn fast and he was flexible. He used her momentum to toss her, there was no power there and he didn't use his fists for any of the attacks. That dress actually gave him greater movement and the slippers made him silent. Sakura realized that she had very little information about him and that was _not_ _good_.

Sakura was ripped from her thoughts when a finger nearly got her on the nose. She folded backwards- legs under rear-in order to get away and Naruto tripped over her, sending him head over ass behind her. Using the reprieve, Sakura quickly scrambled away and gave herself some space. Naruto climbed back up and stared her down as Sakura tried to pull a plan out of her ass.

Sakura quickly did a calculation in her head as she stared back. She had little stamina and barely adequate speed; Naruto on the other hand had those in spades. But he didn't have patience and that is what Sakura had. She also planned five steps ahead, not as far as Shikamaru but she could predict a battles outcome if she had all the pieces and variables. She also had exemplary chakra control; a lot better than Naruto, who had more chakra but very little control over it as is. Wait… Naruto never said anything about not using chakra. That's how she'll win! But first, she needed to change the playing field.

Sakura took off towards the tree line, knowing Naruto-who could plan on the fly better than he could do either long-term or short-term planning- would follow her. A rustle behind her confirmed that Naruto was indeed pursuing her as she leapt into the trees. Sakura soared from tree to tree as she built chakra in the soles and muscles of her feet, using it to give her a speed boost. Naruto was not far behind, keeping up with her as Sakura led him in a series of circles around the training ground. Naruto started to fall behind as she sped up. By the time Sakura caught back up with him, Naruto had stopped, looking for her. Sakura used her chakra enhanced speed and body-slammed into the unsuspecting boy. Her forward momentum carried them both back into the training ground and they landed in front of the unsuspecting Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke gave a definitely unmanly yelp as he dove away from the writhing bodies on the ground. Sakura managed to pin Naruto to the ground but before she could bop his nose, He lightly bopped her with his forehead.

"I win."

"Damn it! I was so close too!" Sakura bellowed as she let him go. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off as he smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah but I never said what body part you had to tap the nose with. Nice chakra usage, I never would have focused my chakra to my feet to increase my speed. That surprised me," Naruto complimented as he gave Sakura's dress a brushing.

"Thanks Naruto. Your speed was incredible; I think you might be as fast as Sasuke." Sakura replied as she fixed his Hitai-ate.

"Ahem."

 ** _Hi! Wildcat here! still doing the overhaul but I promise new stories!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: Hey two chapters in one day! I am on a roll here._**

 ** _Sasuke: *Comes up behind me* That's not all that is going to roll!_**

 ** _Me: EEP!* backs away slowly* Hey... You're still not mad at me are you?_**

 ** _Sasuke: Very. *Black chakra covers him*_**

 ** _Me: *takes off* Read and enjoy! I own my headcanon and nothing else! Bye!_**

 ** _Sasuke: Get back here!_**

Sakura and Naruto whipped around to see Sasuke standing not even a meter away, dust covering his clothes and a scowl on his face. His hands were on his hips and an elegant black eyebrow was raised.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly as he wiped the dust off of his clothes. Sakura stammered, trying to get an answer past her lips and failing. Naruto however smiled like he had done nothing wrong.

"I challenged Sakura to a warm-up match before Kakashi-sensei got here so we'll be ready to go. Sorry that we had hit you." He said smoothly. Sasuke gave him the stink eye and snorted.

"I bet Sakura didn't even give _you_ a challenge." Sasuke stated, ignoring the obvious flinch from Sakura as she hung her head, making her miss the angry look that flitted across Narutos' face.

She was not good enough for Sasuke, she just has to-

That is when Naruto _exploded_.

"Sakura gave me a run for my money. She figured out the loopholes before I did and I _made_ the rules… mostly. She was the one that figured out that you can use your chakra to make yourself go faster and that changing the terrain would give her the advantage. She figured out that dodging was the best way to deal with an opponent that would move faster than you and she nearly took my ass out several time; and she _succeeded_ , twice. I don't see Wonder Uchiha figuring that out. So keep your mouth _shut_ about people's abilities. I made that mistake early on and I nearly got tossed. That girl has more _talent_ that you do. So never judge. Are we clear?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto.

Sakura was shocked. She hadn't been kind to him ever since they had met; but he was willing to defend her against her crush like that. He told Sasuke off because he had hurt her feelings. She glowed slightly and smiled at Naruto. That is a true friend and a true friend defended their friends like that.

Sasuke was _furious_. How dare he?! How dare that clan-less cross-dresser say that a civilian girl _playing_ ninja had more talent than a clan prodigy did?!

Naruto turned to get the pouches off of the kunai. The minute his back was turned, Sasuke took a swing at Naruto. Sakura gave a yell and watched in horror as that fist flew to Naruto's head. She made a sign but before she could do it, Naruto whipped around and caught Sasuke's fist. He used that same fist and tossed Sasuke onto his ass.

"That wasn't very honorable Sasuke." Naruto stated in a sing-song voice as he grinned down at Sasuke. He let the fist go and went to retrieve the pouch and belt from the kunai. Naruto also yanked out the blade and slid it back into Sakura's pouch. He then ambled back towards the group like there was nothing wrong with the world. He handed Sakura her pouch and his belt, surprisingly. He turned to Sasuke with a serene smile on his lips.

"How about you and I have the same spar as Sakura and I just had, so you can cool down. Same rules. Speed and agility only, no strength and chakra is allowed but no jutsu that could hurt us. Bop each other on the nose. Fair?"

"Prepare to be defeated dobe." Sasuke said coolly.

"Don't plan on it."

Sakura hollered "Hajime!" and got out of the way. There was no way in hell she was going to stick around when the two chakra powerhouse had at it. Sasuke made the first move, lunging towards Narutos face with a kunai in hand. Naruto darted forward and knocked the kunai out of Sasukes hand with an open palm and used the other hand to snatch the weaponry pouch. The dagger buried itself in a pine next to the small oak the Sakura's kunai had ended up in. Naruto threw the pouch towards Sakura. Sakura had to dive for it but she caught it. She hugged the pouches and belt to her chest, watching and praying that-surprisingly- Naruto would win and teach Sasuke a lesson.

"Maa maa, what's going on my cute little genin?"

She whipped around to face a tranquil looking Kakashi, observing the clash Naruto and Sasuke was having.

"Naruto and Sasuke are having a warm-up match for today. Sasuke came to training angry and Naruto wanted him to cool off. It's a speed and agility match with chakra allowed but no dangerous jutsu. And no weapons."

Kakashi turned to watch the two clash, observing the way Naruto bobbed and weaved as Sasuke tried to hit something on Narutos face. Most likely, it's the nose. Sasuke stumbled ever so slightly every time he lunged and Naruto used that to his advantage. He grabbed Sasukes' wrist when he tried again and tossed him clear across the field. Sasuke flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet, sliding for a little bit. When he finally stopped, Naruto was in his face, forcing Sasuke to dodge. Naruto was now the one attacking, hands and feet a blur as he forced Sasuke to bob and weave like Naruto was earlier. Sasuke caught Narutos arm and tossed _his_ ass. Ha! Take that! Sasuke watched in shock as Naruto twisted in the air like a _cat_ and land just like a _damn cat_ ; the energy of the toss causing Naruto to slide like Sasuke did earlier but he stopped at a closer distance to the land site than Sasuke did.

Naruto looked at him and then took off towards the trees. Sasuke gave chase, intending to catch the bastard and beat him senseless. If he had paid any attention to the conversation that they had earlier; he would have realized what Naruto was planning but he sadly had not. Sasuke chased Naruto through the trees; trying to grab hold of the asshole. Although Sasuke did get a good look at the tattoo on his back. It was a pretty fox tattoo and Sasuke hated to hit such high-quality body art but Naruto asked for it big-time. He pulled out of his musings to realize the ass _disappeared_!

Damn! Where did he go?!

Sasuke stopped to look around when a rustle to his right alerted him. He turned to look towards it when he got a face full of silky brocade, blonde hair, and Persian blue as he was body slammed. Sasuke caught wisps of pale blue chakra behind them concentrated at his… why in the hell are they at his _feet_?! Sasuke and Naruto landed in front of Sakura and Kakashi, ignoring both of the startled shinobi in favour of pounding Narutos' ass into the ground. Or rather trying to, the ass kept _squirming_ and _fighting_. Sasuke flipped the so that Naruto was on the bottom and his legs flew in the air.

Kakashi and Sakura blushed at the obviously _erotic_ sight before them but Sasuke ignored it and aimed a fist at Naruto's nose. Naruto swung and sent it off course with an open palm slap and attacked with the other hand. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, unwilling to admit that he had lost to a clan-less nothing like Naruto Uzumaki. He waited for a face full of pain but nothing... What the _hell_? Why was there no pain? He opened his eyes only to go cross-eyed when a dark orange nail kept poking him on the nose. Why was he... oh yea, the challenge; he'd forgotten all about that.

"The hell..."

"Well this proves you have _poor_ listening skills. Now get off me before I turn you into _Sasumi_ instead of letting you stay _Sasuke_."

Sasuke scrambled off of Naruto, not wanting to see whether or not he would go through with it. Naruto stood up and wiped the dirt off of his dress and processed to do the same with Sasuke's clothes, actually getting more dust off than Sasuke could ever get on his own. Sasuke for the most part was still too shocked by the fact that he; Sasuke Uchiha, the last great scion of the destroyed Uchiha clan and a prodigy in and of his own right; was beaten by a clan-less cross-dresser named Naruto Uzumaki. Speaking of which...

"Dobe, why are you dressing like a girl? Did you steal the idea from that Haku kid back in the Land of Waves? Because I am sure you are a boy armed with a-"  
"I'm going to stop you right there for two reasons. One; I've been cross-dressing my whole life because girls clothes were the only clothes that _could_ fit me when I was little and I liked the look so I continued with it. I am still a boy but I am more comfortable in this style of dress and you can blame the Civilian Council for insisting I dress like a boy when I was clearly more comfortable in female garbs; actually, I think that is the reason why they insisted on it in the first place. Plus I think Haku and I had the same idea which brings us to reason number two." He paused to place a bang that had fallen out back in place.

"Reason Number two is that people underestimate girls because they look weaker in the eyes of male shinobi-no offence to you Sakura-niichan because it makes you kunoichi absolute geniuses- and when they underestimate us and let their guards down around a sweet, innocent girl, we'd strike and take off before they even knew what hit them. That is why I decided to stay the way I am and come out to you lot because you would understand the misdirection and deception a lot better than civilians or maybe even other shinobi can." He stated with a natural smile and a galaxy living in his eyes.

"I hope this does not affect our teamwork skills. Kakashi-sensei, you can stop favouring Sasuke now."

 _ **Me: So.. was it good? Bad? Ugly?**_

 _ **Naruto: Yes *Jumps around* I kicked teme's ass!**_

 _ **Sasuke: Why?! How?!**_

 _ **Me:Uh oh.**_

 _ **Sasuke: WildCat...**_

 _ **Me: Review and critique! Bye! *Runs off. Sasuke gives chase.***_


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi-sensei's eye lit up like a star and they could _see_ the feral grin under his mask. That clearly sizeable grin scared the shat right out of Team Seven; well most of them.

"Naruto, your dad tells me that you can craft unique jutsu based on element like it's no one's business and that they have a variety of uses," Kakashi spoke while he started to dig through the pouches. Wait…dad?!

"Yep!" Naruto said, popping the 'p', "Why? Do you want me to make the rest of the team jutsu that they-and only they -could use?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Do you have chakra paper? I need to know what they have in terms of chakra type. I suspect Sakura has just Earth Chakra and she could have Water Chakra easily enough but Sasuke has both Fire and Lighting; guaranteed. Also Sakura needs a new taijutsu style, maybe something that is a mix between Capoeira and Wing Chung with some Sarit-Sarak thrown in for surprise. Sasuke could add some Aikido in his style or change it completely so that opponents have a harder recognizing him and I also recommend a complete overhaul of both their outfits. Also with the purpose of making those two unrecognizable to enemy ninja. No hair dyes for Sakura because I could include a hood or I could cut it short. More practical-and don't give me that look Nii-chan, you know its true- and maybe give Sasuke a mask so his Sharigan'll be unseeable to those looking in his eyes. In fact, give all of us a mask to that we'll be unrecognizable. I'll design the outfits; in fact, I'll get on it right now."

He made the now familiar cross sign with his hands and six shadow clones popped into existence.

"Alright boys listen up! We are measuring and designing outfits with matching-not each other you pack of goofs! - Yet unique colour schemes for Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun," Naruto glared at the clones as they continued to giggle, "At least three to five outfits and we'll let them pick their final outfits. Something modest but sexy at the same time for Sakura-chan and something strong and durable for Sasuke-kun. Also have a list of fabrics to consider using. Break off into two groups of three and have one sketch while one measures and one turns into look-alikes and models the outfits in their colour schemes for them to see how it would look on them. Also have one formal outfit and one hang-out outfit. You should have at least five-seven outfits. Make more if you want too. Kakashi-sensei, I need that chakra paper," He turned to look at the jounin.

As soon as that happened; the clones split in half and seemed to do Ro, Sham, Bo. The clone on the right lost and the clone on the left did a victory dance, "Right! I call Sakura-hime!" The victorious clone called. The clone that lost said, "I got Sasuke-dono!" The groups herded their new victims-...I mean charges...- from each other and got to work.

Sakura looked a little lost but the clones smiled at her and got to work. One whipped a sketch pad out of a bag that appeared out of seemingly nowhere and a pack of pencils. The second one fished a measuring tape out from that same bag and the third one transformed into _her_ … and was wearing nothing but a pink bodysuit. Well. That's new.

Sasuke on the other hand looked just about ready to _slaughter_ the clones but they were having none of that. The first hunted the sketch pad and pencils down and handed number two the measuring tape while number three changed into a copy of Sasuke; wearing a bodysuit as well.

Naruto snorted when he caught sight of Sasukes' obvious discomfort and twisted around towards Kakashi-sensei to watch him hunt down those elusive sheets of Chakra Paper that he was sure that he had.

"You find those Chakra Papers yet?" Naruto asked patiently. Being impatient was how he nearly lost the match against Sakura and he refused to make the same mistake twice.

"Shuriken, kunai, caltrops, carpenters nails, lavender perfume, chakra paper, clear nail polish- Wait! Found it!" Kakashi called over to the now impatient but very amused Naruto.

"Why do you have lavender perfume and clear nail polish?" Naruto questioned as he was handed the papers.

"For my dogs, I spray myself and my team with a faint trace of lavender or stick the herb on them. The nail polish is for their nails so they are protected and easy to clean. "

"Lazy ninja."

"And I know it."

Naruto snorted and snatched the chakra papers from the man and turned to the huddles. He saw that the clones had been busy. The measurement clones had left no place untouched... almost. He watched as the clone measuring Sakura got bonked on the head harshly for going near her privates. Sasuke actually kicked at the measuring clone but the clone dodged and managed to get a measurement of the leg that was kicked at him. Impressive. The design clones were sketching like crazy and the paper was being flipped at a rapid rate. The clones modeling the ideas were also flickering at a hurried rate, trying to keep up with the design clones. The one that finished first was Sasuke's design clone, who tossed the little pencil he had left down and crowed in victory, "Ha! In your face!"

The clone that was designing for Sakura stuck up the middle finger and continued to work.

"Do your designs have patterns?" Sakura's design clone asked as it kept working.

Sasuke's design clone paled and snatched up the sketch book than seemed to sigh in relief, "Yep!" He called.

The modelling clones panted as they waited for the design clones got together and looked at the design that they had come up. Sakura was nervous as hell. The activity had stopped and the clones were conversing.

A finger tapped her left shoulder and she turned around. Naruto was standing there with a piece of paper held delicately between his fingers. She raised her eyebrows and took the paper. She sent a little charka into the paper and watched in surprise as the paper became soaked first and then crumbled into dust. Sakura looked at Naruto and realized that his eyebrows had gone up, "Huh, never took you for Water first and Earth second. I thought that you would be Earth first and Water second," Naruto said nonchalantly as he took the second piece of paper to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the paper like it committed the ultimate sin. Naruto snorted and waited. Sasuke finally took the paper and sent a flicker of chakra to the paper. The paper crinkled and then burst into flames. Naruto looked satisfied at that and he walked away.

"Naruto, what is your chakra type?" Sakura asked as he passed by. Naruto looked startled for a minute and then his eyes softened. Sakura thought for a minute that he wouldn't than he said softly, "I have two chakra types and so I'll give you two riddles. Pay attention Sakura Nii-Chan."

Naruto cleared his throat and looked at Sakura.

"I shelter you in the rain and cool you in the summer. I am used to make your tools and lend my children's names to you. What am I?"

Sakura looked confused then pulled a piece of paper and wrote it down. She nodded and waited for Naruto to say the next riddle.

"I'm strong yet brittle. Blue-white and sharp; I am found in the world where you least expect it. I am winters daughter. What am I?"

Sakura wrote that down too. She was a bit stumped on those riddles but she had a rough idea on where to start because Naruto gave her some good hints for her to go off. The first riddle was a little tougher but the second on seemed a little easier.

Naruto smiled at her when she flashed him a confused look, "You'll get it Sakura; you're a smart girl." Then he turned and walked away, mumbling about chakra theory and elemental affinities while snatching the sketch pads and dismissing most of the clones.

He took the pads, tucked one under his left arm and started to thumb through the other one while wondering around. Sakura watched amused as he dodged two trees and a rock. Sasuke was hoping that Naruto would run into something while Kakashi was impressed by Naruto's dodging skills. Naruto turned to the two clones that he didn't dismiss and showed them something on the pad. He pointed at the clone on the left.

"Can you turn into Sakura and make this outfit with," He flipped to another page and showed it to the clone, "This colour scheme." The clone nodded and quickly transformed into a version of Sakura. The outfit consisted of a short body suit and a cowl neck dress with long sleeves and a hood. The boots came up to mid-thigh and the dress had a rope around it. This whole outfit was in a dark shade of green. It looked like something Ino might wear if it was purple. But it was a nice outfit. She approved.

Naruto looked at it and then looked at Sakura and looked back at the outfit. He looked back at the clone and then said, "Cut the hair. The hair is too long." The clone pulled a kunai out of the pouch and cut the hair short. Sakura looked surprised but the outfit looked better. She fingered her hair thoughtfully. A hair cut might be in order.

Sasuke looked shocked at how ninja like the clone made Sakura look. Naruto turned to the clone on the right. He flicked to a page and his eyes lit up.

"Can you turn into Sasuke and make this outfit with the colour scheme?" He showed the clone what he was talking about and the clone nodded.

The clone's clothes turned into what was evidently the outfit on the sketch pad. He had a black muscle top on and black pants that tapered at the ankles. Traditional shinobi sandals graced the feet and a black long-sleeve short jacket covered his arms and half of his shirt. Short fingerless gloves were pulled over his hands and a mask rested on the black belt that was looped through the pants.

Sakura resisted the urge to squeal and wolf whistle. Really, she did.

Sasuke was impressed with how the outfit complemented him and how functional it looked. He had to admit, Naruto was a great designer. Kakashi watched as Naruto looked at Sakura for a few seconds before he opened the third scroll on the left and pulled out some smaller scrolls. Kakashi perked up at that.

Finally.

Some jutsu for the two genin.

"Here guys, I have some jutsu for you two. Sasuke, your scroll is a fire style jutsu that allows you to control it and use it in straight combat. Sakura, I want to cut your hair first and then let you work on this jutsu but you can read it while I cut. Your jutsu is similar to Sasuke's but it will work for water. I'll give you the ones for your other element once you master this one," He said as he unsealed a pair of scissors and a hair-dressers sheet. Sakura nodded but Sasuke looked perturbed.

"Why can't I get more than one?" Sasuke demanded. He knew tha he would have this jutsu down by the end of the hour. Anything a clan-less nobody can do, he could do ten times better and faster. Sasuke's jaw hit the floor when Naruto let out a scoff a he secured the sheet comfortably around Sakura's neck.

"I bet you are thinking that you could get it down in one day and I believe that you will. But will you have total mastery of it? Will the fire burn only your enemies or will your allies be caught in the crossfire? Will you be able to use the jutsu without a second thought, just like breathing by the end of the day? Will you use it for the good of Konoha and its allies?" He asked as he tied an elastic band around the hair at the base of Sakura's skull, "No to the first one, yes they will to the second one, no to the third one and in Sasuke's case, no on the fourth one. I have no doubt that Sakura would use if to defend the village."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke froze. Those normally warm Persian blues had turned into an icy, brittle cobalt that had Sasuke internally cowering, "I will not give you or Sakura an new jutsu until you know how to use it as if you were breathing it and I will not teach you jutsu that could be used against the village and those who defend it. You will not use your jutsu for revenge. If you want to avenge your clan, we will do it as a team. Any jutsu will become an extension of yourself and I know that learning new things is difficult," Those icy cobalt orbs turned back into the warm Persian blues that Sasuke was familiar with, "But what I will do is set up a sealing field. What this field will do is lengthen time. A minute will turn into an hour; an hour into a day; a day into a week; a week into a month and a month into a year. I offer this so you have the time to learn and master as many of the jutsus' that I have for you as you can. I will take it down at the end of the day so you can go home for the night. Do you want to do this; because Kakashi – sensei and I are brutal taskmasters and you will be run into the ground. Do you still want to do this?"

Sakura and Sasuke let the question hang in the air.

Sakura was running the offer through her head. It was a tempting offer but she knew that Kakashi and Naruto will not go easy on her. But she wanted to get better, stronger, and faster. She wanted to be the best. She wanted to walk equal with the two boys; not stare at their backs as they became stronger and stronger.

A snip caught her off guard and her head felt lighter. Sakura reached a hand up but it was promptly smacked away. She felt water being sprayed onto her hair. A mist filled her vision and a brush was run through her hair. Sakura felt the brush pull all of her hair back. A comb was the run through and it pulled the bangs of her hair to the left.

Sasuke watched as Naruto restyled Sakura's bangs so that it stilled covered her forehead but it allowed her to see clearly. Naruto handed her a mirror so Sakura could see what he did. Sasuke could tell that she was impressed with what he had done. He would never admit it-especially not to Sakura- but the chin-length cut was cute on her.

Sasuke turned his back to them and opened the scroll, pretending to read it. What he was really doing was thinking about the offer. He was on the fence with this offer. On one hand, he would gain great power and even greater jutsu that _he_ wouldn't know. On the other hand, Naruto was asking him to give up his revenge! The one thing that had prevented him from joining his family on the other side and Naruto was asking him to throw it all away!

But the words that Naruto had said filtered back into his head, " ** _If you want to avenge your clan, we will do it as a team_**." Had Naruto really meant that? They would defeat _him_ together?

"I'll do it," Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard that. He swivelled his head to look at Sakura in disbelief and Sasuke saw a look in her eyes that killed the classically rude Uchiha comment. Resolve filled her eyes and her posture screamed it too. Sasuke would've wondered where that shy fan girl went but he knew that answer. She was back in the Land of Waves, sacrificed to keep a bridge builder safe. This determined kunoichi was here to stay and if Sasuke was completely honest with himself, he liked this version of Sakura better.

"Sasuke, will you be joining Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke knew that it was just a tactic to get him to join but he made up his mind.

"Yea, I'll join in."

Naruto gave them a smile that scared them both, "Great. Let's get started.

 _ **Wildcat: Hey! Here's chapter four and I have some new stories for you but first who do you want me to ship Naruto with? The most votes wins.**_

 _ **Naruto: *cackles evilly in the background***_

 _ **Wildcat: Uh... Naruto? Are you ok?**_

 _ **Naruto: I have hell planned for my team.**_

 _ **Wildcat: Ok... I own nothing but my au's headcanons, oc's and OTPS.**_


End file.
